30 Days Of Wilkercest
by sademoviolins
Summary: Short drabbles featuring Malcolm/Reese which may possibly turn into full stories later.
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm wasn't jealous.

No, he wasn't. Not of Reese and that girl he had been talking to for 15 minutes and 32 seconds (Malcolm had counted). It just wasn't possible. Not at all, in fact, that would be weird. The girl really wasn't anything special, you know, she was dumb (perfect for Reese, Malcolm thought, before dismissing it angrily), and kind of bland and furthermore, she had to be lowest of the low if she was WILLINGLY associating with Reese. So there was that. Malcolm wasn't jealous of Reese.

Now, being jealous of _the girl_ , that was what Malcolm couldn't wrap his giant head around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for not commenting on the last chapter! So I'm trying to get back into writing and I thought, why not short drabbles for one of my favorite pairings? So here you go**

From time to time, Dewey would learn more things than he should.

As the "quiet one", it was pretty easy for him to blend in and just observe the outside world. He learned about affairs, divorces, and drama far before everyone else did, which made it easy to blackmail whoever the hell he desired. And every so often, Dewey applied this to his family and uncovered some strange things.

Originally, he thought it was kind of weird that Malcolm and Reese spent so much time together, but since neither of them had any friends it wasn't especially out of the ordinary, and it was also weird that Malcolm and Reese sat SO CLOSE together all the time and locked Dewey out of the room and gave each other secret glances around the dinner table. Dewey had a strong feeling he knew what this was about, but it was only when he saw Malcolm and Reese "wrestling" in the living room that he finally had the proof he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese never dreamed.

Or at least, that's what Reese always told anyone who asked (hardly anyone), but the truth was, he did dream. A lot. He dreamed of being smart and peace and everyone liking him, but mostly, he dreamed of Malcolm. In his dream, he was always holding Malcolm, and Malcolm would lean against him and smile, but when Reese would wake up, he'd see that Malcolm wasn't, in fact, leaning against him, but on the bed across from him, sleeping soundly. And every day, when that happened, he would get angry, and punch Malcolm in the face to wake him. How dare he screw with Reese's head like that?

But after a major fight with Dewey, and Malcolm was designated to Reese's bed, Reese wasn't so mad anymore. Because in the middle of the night, he found himself curled up around Malcolm, and Malcolm was leaning against him and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please my crops are dying**

"Reese..."

"Yeah?"

"This is..."

"What, you don't think this place is great for our first date?"

"Okay, first of all, 'date' is really not the right term for this-"

"I think it is."

"-Get your arm off of me. And second of all, this is literally the dump. The place we put our fucking garbage."

"We always go here."

"Yeah, but like, I don't know, I would think that you'd try to maybe, take us somewhere NICER?"

"Like where?"

"A nice restaurant or a park or something? Don't you think of... nevermind, I know you don't think."


	5. Chapter 5

**Set during "Reese Comes Home"**

"Malcolm, are you in love with Reese?"

Dewey stared at Malcolm, who was sitting directly across from him on the roof of the art show.

Malcolm had turned to avoid him.

"Dewey.." he laughed. "What kind of question is-"

"Just answer it. Are you or are you not in love with Reese?"

"How could I be in love with Reese? First off, he's my brother, and second, I STOLE his girlfriend, so-"

"So?"

He gulped, thinking very carefully about what he could say next. He could answer truthfully, admitting to not only Dewey but himself once and for all that, yes, he had disgusting, twisted feelings for Reese. And that's why he stole Reese's girlfriend, not for her but to get back at him for not wanting him. On the other hand, he could continue to live a lie and repress it, just like he had been doing for a long, long time.

But deep down, they both knew the truth. And Reese was never coming home, so he might as well just say it.

"...Yes, Dewey," he buried his face in his hands, massaging his face defeatedly and hoping this wouldn't be the point he would pathetically break down and cry. "I'm in love with Reese-"

"Malcolm."

"I'm so fucking helplessly, hopelessly, in love with Reese. I'm in LOVE with my own goddamn brother, and I can no longer hide it."

"Malcolm-"

"Is that want you wanted to hear, Dewey? Are you happy now, because-"

"MALCOLM."

Suddenly, Dewey had spun him around, and Malcolm was no longer gazing at the concrete roof.

He was face to face with Reese.

 **So this was an old one, actually, because I was kind of lazy and also I'm feeling really bad tonight? I think I should sleep or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys this is another old one because I'm tired and I have these journals due for school tomorrow? That I didn't start? But I started a really good drabble which I need to rewatch the episode for, and I'm looking forward to writing it!**

In the Wilkerson house, there was always this unsettling air. A ball of thick tension in the air surrounding all of them, the elephant in the room that no one really wanted to bring up.

That elephant was in the form of Malcolm and Reese.

They all had sort of suspected something for a long while, but lately their sexual tension had been overflowing and nearly flooding the entire house. Dewey had noticed it first, sharing a room with them and all, with their side glances and small touches and generally uncomfortable closeness. Then Francis knew, because Reese had mentioned something, being Reese. And finally, Lois and Hal thought MAYBE something was going on, but chose to ignore it. I mean, after all, they couldn't afford to send them to military school, so why not pretend like everything was fine?

They also had this feeling that the other members of the family knew too. Even though no one ever talked about it, there was an uncomfortable air of silence that spoke more than any of them could.

But despite it being taboo and frankly borderline awkward for the rest of them, Dewey and Francis had to admit that they kind of... suited each other. Reese was an idiot who needed guidance, and Malcolm needed someone to stroke his ego in all the right places (which, thinking about it now, put some very disturbing imagery in their minds).

Anyways, the point was they'd be basically one perfect couple and would probably give them some peace and quiet. To be honest, Dewey just wanted one day away from them 'wrestling' because of whatever dumb reason it was that time. So if getting them together was what it took, then he guessed violating every moral code ever was the price he'd have to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Set during Season 5 episode 15, "Reese's Apartment"**

It was, at this point, common knowledge that Reese was an idiot.

Malcolm knew it, their family knew it, even Reese knew it, but surprisingly, and impressively, he had managed to make a decent life for himself in his new apartment. The place was clean, well-furnished, and Reese had even made them muffins. MUFFINS. So, more times than he let the others knew, Malcolm had visited Reese, and found there were many things you could do at an apartment with no adult supervision that you couldn't do at home.

Malcolm was over for the third time that week and was helping himself to Reese's dinner.

"Where'd you tell mom and dad you were this time?" Reese asked, taking some lasagna out of the oven (lasagna! made by Reese! Malcolm was already orgasming).

"I told them I was tutoring that football dumbass again," Malcolm snorted. "But I really don't think they care. After all, how big of a deal is it if they lose one more kid?"

Reese smiled, mouthing 'true' while placing the lasagna on the table in front of him. "Glad you're here though."

"Just so I can eat your food?"

"No, because my apartment means my rules," Reese smirked and leaned in to brush the tip of his nose with Malcolm's. "And tonight, you're all mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shoutout to the two people who reviewed me: I love you. So much. You are the reason I am writing this honestly.**

Sometimes, if everyone else was busy and off doing god-knows-what, Malcolm and Reese would watch TV together.

Granted, they always watched TV together, even if everyone else was around, but, in their opinion, there was a big difference between watching TV together and 'watching TV together', the second of which was only reserved for times when they were alone. Because when they were alone, they would lean on each other far more than brothers were supposed to, and Reese would wrap his arm around Malcolm's shoulders, and they would sit that way for a couple of hours.

Today was one of those days. Reese rubbed circles on Malcolm's shoulder, and because of it, Malcolm felt more content than he ever had in his life.

"This is nice," he said, making Reese nod.

"It is."

"Wish all the time was like this."

"No more mom or dad..."

"Or Dewey."

Reese shrugged with his free hand and squeezed Malcolm with the other. "Well, I mean, it was like that all the time when I got the apartment. Just saying."

"Are you saying we should move out together? Two brothers living by themselves as adults? Everyone's gonna think we're fucking."

"But we are."


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't get the wrong idea, Malcolm," Reese breathed out, "I'm not gay-"

"I'm not gay either!"

"Sure you aren't. We're just doing this to like, prove how wrong Jessica was."

"Yes, absolutely. Just... reaffirming what we already know."

"Right! And brothers kiss sometimes, right?"

"Right!"

From his bed, Dewey put down his magazine to look at them strangely. "They really don't... guys..."

"Shut up, Dewey! Reese and I are about to participate in a very important experiment. "

"It's not really an 'experiment', it's just his tongue in your mouth."

"There you go again," Reese said. "Interfering with science."

A long, awkward pause followed.

"Well like," Malcolm said, "I don't mean to be impatient, but, we should probably just-"

"Get on with it?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. For science, obviously."

"Yeah."

Deciding he had better things to do then deal with or listen to this, Dewey held up his magazine again, plugging the ear closest to them so he wouldn't hear any unfortunate slurping noises.

Their lips brushed awkwardly, and Reese slipped his tongue in Malcolm's mouth, and then came the slurping noises. The "experiment" turned out to produce some interesting results. Malcolm, as if anyone was really surprised, was a moaner. Moaned during every little tongue brush and soft bite, but neither of them gave up their fight to be better than the other. It was disgusting and embarrassing, in Dewey's opinion, and if they wanted to do it, they should have done it when he wasn't there. Preferably in the janitor's closet at school, near all the toxic cleaning supplies.

Unfortunately, he winced, plugging his other ear, he guessed the experiment for them wasn't ending anytime soon.

 **Can't decide which one of them is my favorite but honestly it might be Dewey. Also, thanks so much to nolastname for reviewing again! Hit me up anytime if you wanna talk.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short and all dialogue because it's 11 PM and there's drama**

"Hey Malcolm, you ever think we're gonna get married?"

"Reese, we're both guys."

"So?"

"So that's illegal. Like, unless you wanna drive up to Canada."

"I wouldn't mind."

"But even if we did, aren't you forgetting the fact that we're related?"

"Your point?"

"That's also illegal."

"So our whole relationship... it's illegal?"

"Yes? How did you not know this?"

"...Interesting."

"...Do you kind of feel more like a badass now?"

"...Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pre-written story today because I should not be allowed around video games. Btw, shoutout to narutokid16! Thank you for your review 3**

Malcolm had been writing in code lately.

Of course, Malcolm didn't want anyone to KNOW that he was writing in code. He thought, being the genius that he was, that nobody would ever be able to find out that he, the only other brother currently in the Wilkerson house, was writing messages to Reese. Not that Reese would be ever able to come to that conclusion.

Because every single day, Reese would find coded messages in EVERYTHING: his locker, his bookbag- even taped to his shoes, once. And every single time Reese would discover one of them, Malcolm would ask if he was going to find out what it said, and Reese would squint at it and mutter, "sounds complicated", throwing it away. Each and every time this happened, Malcolm would get angrier and redder in the face. So much so that a couple of times, he legitimately thought Malcolm was going to explode.

So because Dewey had a functioning brain that could make logical connections (unlike Reese, apparently), he knew that Malcolm was behind it all.

Still, the question remained as to why. Why would he keep doing it if only to get blown off every single time? What could POSSIBLY be so important it was necessary to tell REESE?

He decided the best way to answer these questions was to ask the source directly.

That was a very bad idea.

"NO, Dewey, I am NOT writing Reese 'secret' coded messages." Malcolm answered, putting his pencil down, and closing his notebook to try and avoid suspicion. "I have NO idea why those keep showing up everywhere. Or why he doesn't just translate them despite the fact that the code gets progressively easier EVERY TIME and if he stared at it for FIVE SECONDS he would understand what the sender was trying to say WITHOUT them having to reveal themselves." He pushed the notebook off the desk. "OBVIOUSLY it's important if it keeps happening over and OVER and OVER-"

"Wait," Dewey interrupted him, furrowing his eyebrows, "I thought you said you didn't read them."

"I haven't. They're Reese's notes. That I didn't write."

"Then how come you know the code would be easy to crack? And that the code gets easier with every time?"

Malcolm's eye twitched. Shit.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm sending Reese love notes? Is THAT what you're saying? Please, Dewey, that's GROSS-"

"...I never said... anything... about love notes..."

His brother stammered for a few seconds, before finally shouting, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"This is our room. That we share with Reese. Remember? If you have something to say to him, you should probably just say it in person. He's kind of dense."

Malcolm glared at him with the hatred of a thousand of their neighbors and left, slamming the door behind him.

He had apparently forgotten all about that notebook.

Grinning, Dewey grabbed the notebook Malcolm had pushed and flipped through it's pages. Most of them were torn out, and the rest were marked with incomprehensible scribbles or blank.

Except one.

One just had a string of numbers separated by spaces when they were supposed to form words. From the looks of it, Malcolm had just kind of given up all hope of Reese figuring it out on his own, so there were little hints on the side of the page as to what number corresponded with which letter, and in no time at all, just like Malcolm had said, the whole thing was translated.

One thing was for sure: Dewey could finally understand Malcom's frustrations.

The code, as written in English, were ten simple words:

"Dear Reese: I love you so much, sometimes it hurts."

He squinted.

That explained many, many things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you ever stop having the energy to be a person? That's me. Also, my fingers are twitching.**

If someone was to look in Reese's mind, they would know it was divided equally into two parts. Not like a normal brain, because obviously "normal" and "brain" in reference to Reese didn't logically make any sense, but two parts because Reese only ever thought about two things. The first was all the ways in which he could make everyone else's life a living hell.

And the second was Malcolm.

Yes, his brother Malcolm. Reese looooooooved him, with each "o" in that making the love farther and farther away from anything brotherly. There was nothing brotherly about this. It was entirely romantic. And sexual. Mostly sexual.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm trying to gently tell two people I'm not in love with either of them but I don't know how to do that. Also, does it mean I'm a lesbian if guys make me really queasy? That's more of a rhetorical question. It's late.**

Sometimes, when the classes were just too easy at high school (which was most of the time, because Malcolm considered himself to be above everything that happened in 11th grade), Malcolm would daydream. In his daydreams, rather abstract ones, he thought, Reese would bust open the classroom door after repeatedly beating it with his fists, over and over and over again, in that special Reese way, come in, and carry Malcolm out, bridal style. Malcolm thought it was an interesting change of pace from physics or history or whatever class he was supposed to be in, and regardless of the class, in his daydreams, Reese was always there.

 **Legit I kind of want a part 2 to this now? Or at least something decently written.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Breakups suck. Especially when the other person is nice so you technically haven't done it yet.**

Like in Malcolm's daydreams, Reese did bust open classroom doors with his fists. At least, today he did.

It was during sixth period Advanced Physics, when, suddenly, the door had been entirely blown off by human force, and left in its place was Reese, looking right at Malcolm, bruised and grinning from ear to ear.

Malcolm had to pinch himself to make _sure_ he was awake.

Reese grinned even wider and walked over to Malcolm.

"Reese," Malcolm whispered, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you," Reese said nonchalantly.

"From what?!"

"Oh, well, uh, I may or may not have done the worst thing of all time, and I have to leave town now."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I just told you, I have to leave town-"

Much to the surprise of the class (and Malcolm, very much Malcolm), Reese scooped him up into his strong, surprisingly soft arms and smirked.

"-And I'm not leaving without you."

And that was how Malcolm's fantasies came to life. And how he ended up packing his things to leave home (forever?) at 12:30 on a Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is like? A part 3? To the last two chapters? I'm proud of it**

Living with Reese really wasn't as bad as one would think.

Now that Malcolm and Reese had literally run away together, Malcolm had settled into "Life With Reese" quite nicely. And honestly, it wasn't half bad. He got gourmet food all the time, they had sex ( _lots_ of sex, whenever they wanted, uninterrupted, because there was something so tempting about the new "forbidden" aspect of having run away together, as if their relationship wasn't 'forbidden' enough before), and Reese brought in a decent income from another meat-packing job, having completely forgone the idea of school. It was like perpetually living in Reese's old apartment, and for that, it was much, much better.

While their parents had absolutely no idea where they were (and probably weren't looking, thanks to the stunt Reese had pulled off), Dewey and Francis called every so often. Dewey even came over sometimes, though Francis had never seen the place until now. Malcolm and Reese were currently having the two over for dinner. Like they were old and married or something.

"So, um," Francis greeted, checking out their place. "This is where you guys live now?"

"Yep," Reese answered, setting the table. Dewey licked his lips, his eyes scanning over the dinner. No more leftovers for him tonight.

"Together?"

"Mhm-hm."

"With just... one bedroom?"

Oh yeah. They hadn't had this conversation with him yet.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Do the math, Francis. Two boys, shared apartment, one bedroom. It's not that hard to figure out."

"So you guys ARE fucking, then."

"Tactful," Malcolm said snidely.

"Well, hey," Francis put his hands up in defense. "I'm not judging, 'cause, like, I always sort of had a feeling, but you gotta admit... this is kind of... weird."

"It IS weird," Dewey chimed in, reaching his hand across the table to grab more of whatever delicious French thing Reese had made. "I just put up with it for the food."

 **Ahh I really like this might just like copy-paste it into a full story. I just love domestic Wilkercest. So perfect.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't believe I'm already over halfway through with this! I'm so proud of myself. Thank you all so much for reading this.**

 **Continuation of Chapter 1.**

Malcolm may not be an idiot, but he still had the occasional lapse in judgement.

Say, for instance, your brother was seeing someone, and lets say, yes, you were jealous, but not of your brother. Of the _girl_. So, the logical thing to do would be to break them up. So Malcolm did.

But how he did it... THAT was how he screwed up.

It was easy enough for him to charm his way into her bedroom, to charm his way under her bed, and when Reese found him, Malcolm knew without a doubt that their relationship was over. And it was. Oh, it was. But if Malcolm had thought about it, perhaps another way would have been better than the "I'll-show-you-for-stealing-my-heart" approach, because Reese was devastated. And then he joined the military. Just like that.

And Malcolm knew there was no way he could explain himself for this.


	17. Chapter 17

**I asked my friends for suggestions and ultimately that failed. But I have no ideas other than their suggestion, "war on cereal". Here you go.**

"Reese."

"Malcolm."

" _Reese_."

"Malcolm, it's just cereal. We can afford it."

"We came here to buy condoms. For our sex life."

"Well, I kind of want cereal."

"We have $10. If we buy condoms, then we have fucking nothing left over."

"Condoms cost $3, Malcolm. I thought you were smart."

"Reese, you want to have sex 5 times a day. We need at least 10 boxes to last you through next week!"

"We're boys. We don't need them."

"With the amount of diseases you come in contact with at your job, I'm really not taking my chances."

"But! Remember this cereal! It's the cereal we always ate when mom was too lazy to cook. Don't you remember how good it tasted?"

"Yeah, but you can cook, and I prefer that to Count Chocula."

"How can you say that about Count Chocula?"

"I have taste."

"Well, clearly, you're dating _me_."

"Is dating the right word?"

"Well we live together, and we buy condoms together, so you tell me, genius."

 **Ah, domestic bliss**


	18. Chapter 18

**I broke up with that person today, in case you were wondering. Not feeling too great about that. Please give me a few hours to be myself again.**

You dream all your life, you hope, you wish, you pray, and you never once think it's going to happen to you. Never once truly believe that you'll one day wake up next to the person you've dreamed about since you were 6, but it happens. It happened, specifically, and now, lying in your bed, facing up towards the asbestos-covered ceiling with your gorgeous brown-haired, blue-eyed, half-naked brother tucked in between your arms, you think about how lucky you are. That happiness you feel knowing that you got everything you'd ever wanted, and all of it was just as glorious as you imagined it.

 **It was weird 'cause today I had another incest victim lecture me about the "power dynamic" in these ships. Should they turn abusive, as if all relationships aren't like that? I don't know I felt kind of attacked.**


	19. Chapter 19

Reese had screwed up.

Not like it was a surprise to anyone. In fact, it was so unexpected that Lois had already been planning this punishment special for months. Since kicking him out just never seemed to work, Lois decided that instead of kicking him out, locking him in was the far worse deal.

And that it was.

10 hours into his punishment, and Reese had been whining, clawing, and kicking at their bathroom door that had been blocked with whatever heavy crap they could find. And Malcolm's punishment for being alive was having to listen to it. All. Night. Long.

Malcolm tossed over in his bed, using one end of his pillow to cover up one of his ears. So much whining. So much _Reese_. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart. It wasn't Malcolm's problem that Reese was in huge fucking trouble, _again_ , so there was no reason why Malcolm should have to feel guilty about the consequences, right?

It was at this point Malcolm decided he had had enough.

He walked over to their shared bathroom and tapped lightly on the part that wasn't covered in boxes and broken furniture.

"Reese?"

"Malcolm? Is that you? It seems like it's been so long since I've heard someone..."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "It's been 10 hours, Reese. Man up."

"The only things I'm able to do are masturbate and shower, and clearly I'm not doing the second one... it's getting boring..."

Blushing, Malcolm tried to think of anything that wasn't Reese masturbating. Puppies. Dewey in the next bed over. Beds. Sharing beds. Reese. Reese masturbating-

"Okay, okay, too much information," he said quickly, "but you need to shut up. Seriously. I can't get to sleep."

"But I can't sleep either," Reese complained. "I'm trapped in here and nothing is soft and comfortable."

"Well, that's your own damn fault, now isn't it?"

Reese moaned again, and sighing, Malcolm knew that Reese was definitely not going to shut up, nor were the sounds he was making doing him any favors, so he pushed whatever he could out of the way, opened the door slightly, and motioned for Reese to get out.

"Just so you know, I'm locking you back in here in an hour."


	20. Chapter 20

**So because it is currently 12:41 AM and I have school at 7 tomorrow, I can't give you guys a proper update. However, because I'm determined to finish this, here's something. I'll make it up to you I swear.**

Malcolm and Reese tended to notice weird patterns in the people that they were attracted to.

It would seem that lately, the both of them each had a very specific "type": Malcolm's was strong, green-eyed, dim-witted, and easily manipulated, while Reese loved people who craved validation with brown hair, and huge blue eyes.

For some reason, they had the strange feeling that these traits reminded them of someone they knew. Someone very specific, but neither of them could place their finger on it.


	21. Chapter 21

Not that anyone ever knew this, but Reese was strangely poetic. The words he came up with to describe those he was interested in surprised even the most romantic of people. Which was why Malcolm was so shocked to discover his book of poems, all addressed to some mysterious unknown "love of his life". Malcolm had originally planned to laugh his ass off at the thing, but found himself strangely touched, and, in the deepest, darkest part of his mind, kind of jealous. Just who was this mysterious blue-eyed asshole genius girl? And why had Reese never mentioned her?


	22. Chapter 22

**I have a face mask on and goddamn I'm gonna RELAX**

This fell into the category of another one of those things Malcolm and Reese just did not tell each other, but often they would think about the other. What they were doing, what they were thinking about, and, of course, them in various states of undress (because they were teenage boys, it would be weird NOT to think of that). And then they would side glance the other one, look away, and repeat. Day after day after day, they never got tired of it.

Everyone else though, they totally did.

It was breakfast, and the table had became an awkward 'cest fest yet again, with Malcolm and Reese SMOOSHED together like their lives depended on it and taking turns gazing at each other. It was annoying. Tedious. Old.

Dewey dropped his spoon in his off-brand cereal.

"So like, are you guys married yet?" He asked, surprising Malcolm and Reese. "Moving out soon? Because I can't take much more of this."


	23. Chapter 23

**I've felt kind of sad lately, and I don't really know what to do about it...**

Harvard. Yale. Stanford. Vanderbilt.

Malcolm sighed, placing the many college brochures he had down on the cheap wooden table. When you were a genius, and your ego was bigger than your entire family's egos combined, choosing between expensive, pretentious colleges was quite a difficult and daunting task. On one hand, they were all way, way out of his price range. And on the other hand, they were very far away from here. So that was a plus.

A peeved expression on his face, Reese extended his hand across the table, and when Malcolm tried to hold it, Reese instead swatted the brochures off the kitchen table and onto the floor.

"Reese, what the hell are you doing?" Malcolm asked, staring at him like the moron he was.

"I'm sick of all this college talk for you."

"Um, I have to go to college, Reese. I'm not like you."

Reese frowned. "But it doesn't mean you have to go so far away. I mean, Harvard? That's on like the other side of the world."

"Boston," Malcolm corrected, "but nice try."

"Whatever," Reese pouted and crossed his arms, glancing down at the scattered brochures, "I still don't want you to go."

"Why? Are you gonna _miss me_?" Malcolm teased.

"Duh, asswipe. Who the hell else will I have sex with?"

"There's always your hand."

"My hand can't give me a blow job and scream, 'Reese! Reese! Harder!'," Reese imitated, raising his voice to a high-pitched nasally whine, which Malcolm frowned out (because he TOTALLY did not sound like that... right? right?), "but, fine, okay."

"For what it's worth, jackass. I'll miss you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Another Friday afternoon alone. Another makeout session with his older brother.

Malcolm closed his eyes as Reese kissed down his chest, trailing down to his jeans, and, _god_ , did it feel good. He wasn't even sure how all this sneaky stuff started with Reese, but Malcolm, especially in times like these, was more than happy it did.

Stopping at Malcolm's crotch, Reese undid his button, then began taking Malcolm's zipper with his teeth and sliding it down.

Then Reese paused.

"Whoa, dude," Malcolm's eyes opened and glared at Reese. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"I wasn't sure how far you wanted to go."

"You've never cared how far I wanted to go, ever. We just ended up making out one day."

"Yeah, but..." Reese protested, "we haven't done any SEX stuff yet."

"That's true... are you worried I don't want to? Because I do. Really, really, do. So please get on with it."

Reese shook his head. "Not that. It's just like... when we get around to... you know... buttsex..."

"Jesus Christ, Reese, you sound like you're 12."

"Well like, I wanna know who gets to top."

"It doesn't even MATTER, right now, because we don't have any lube, remember? You used it all vandalizing the school-"

"-Yeah, I remember, but, like, it's something I've been thinking about for a while. Because like, I should get to top."

"I'm pretty sure we're just supposed to switch off," Malcolm sighed, "now PLEASE, can we get back to whatever you were doing? I'm dying here."

 **Lol I don't write smut sorry to disappoint y'all lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo I'm really tired and I'm going to spend the next couple of hours working on something so! This will be short. And very angsty. Blame Zero Day!**

"Dear god," Malcolm spits out, disgusted, waving Reese's private journal in the air. "are you _in love_ with me or something?"

Reese hesitates, his fingers on the door frame frozen. He had always tried to hide his private diary in the safest places, though, because he was himself, he guessed it just wasn't good enough. Malcolm had found out, and Malcolm had read ALL of it. On one hand, there was being obvious and telling Malcolm the truth, that, yes, he had been in love with Malcolm for a very, very, long time, and he loved everything about him. Every little minute detail that made Malcolm... Malcolm. The easiest thing to do, of course, was to deny it, but Malcolm wasn't an idiot, he was going to find out eventually. He already HAD found out.

And Reese says yes.


	26. Chapter 26

**As requested, a part 2 :))**

Malcolm didn't say anything for a while after that. Neither did Reese. What WAS there to say, anything? "Yes" pretty much summed everything up.

The two refused to look at each other, just standing next to each other in dead silence for a while until Malcolm cleared his throat.

"That's..."

"That's what," Reese said. "Sick? Freakish? Disgusting?"

Malcolm was quiet again.

"Because I know. Believe me, I know," he continued.

"Hey, I didn't say that."

"Well, you sure as hell _implied_ it."

"...It IS wrong..." Malcolm reiterated, avoiding Reese's glare. "It's wrong. Wrong. Wrong."

His voice seemed distant, as if he just repeating things to remind himself otherwise. What Reese felt for him was disgusting. The kind of things that led to abuse and rape and fucked-up kids who didn't live past childbirth. And yet, even more disgustingly, Malcolm found himself quite the opposite of repulsed by Reese's honesty.

"I get it," Reese said.

"You don't."

"No, like, you're in shock," he shrugged. "I get it. I was in shock, too, when I. um-"

"Yeah."

"-But I guess it's worse when you aren't the one with feelings, right?"

Malcolm nodded blankly, and though Reese was supposed to be the dumb one, he had a feeling that Malcolm was no longer listening. Instead, Malcolm was on a-whole-nother dimension, in which families were normal and didn't have issues like a violent older brother having creepy fantasies about getting with you.

Reese figured there was really nothing he could do to resolve this, and tried leaving, but Malcolm caught him by the wrist.

"Stay," he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Just stay. I have a theory I'd like to test out."

Lowering his gaze, Malcolm leaned in closer to Reese's face, and both of their eyes fluttered shut.

It ended as slowly as it began.

 **I am extremely lazy**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have school tomorrow. Kill me please. Part 3 I guess.**

After that experiment, one would think Malcolm would have satisfied his curiosity, but one would be very, very wrong. Malcolm wanted more, figuratively and literally. He and Reese pecked, kissed, cuddled, Frenched, whatever happened to be above the waist.

Because Malcolm was an idiot, he didn't understand that at this point, it was no longer curiousity.

And because Reese was an idiot, he didn't question it either.

 **I am so tired!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I like this one so I might turn it into something more... just like copy and paste it into a real doc lol.**

"Ooh, here's an idea..." Reese grinned, tapping a slightly-chewed pencil to an equally-chewed piece of paper. "CAR SEX."

Malcolm sighed. "Reese... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we destroyed the only car we had."

"So? We still HAVE a car."

"Yeah... but it's DAD'S car. Do you really want to?..." Malcolm made an obscene gesture with his fingers. "DO THAT in dad's car?"

"Well, you got any better options?"

Malcolm thought it over a minute. "...Just keep it on the list.

Now that it had been 3 months since Reese had been forced to move back into their house, and both of the boys were still just as horny as ever, they were really starting to run out of creative ways to fuck. So far, there had been the mall ("we're banned from nearly every store. Are you trying for another?"), the cereal aisle of the Lucky-Aide ("Reese, there's CAMERAS"), and the janitor's closet at school ("too risky", Malcolm had objected, "and we'll die of chemical fumes"). Which left them with behind the bushes, in the garage, and whenever they could get their parents to trust them enough to leave them alone, which was, unsurprisingly, never.


	29. Chapter 29

**Guys for real I cannot believe this is almost done! I have a concert to go to tomorrow so I'm going to try to write most of the finale tonight**

"$10."

Jessica flipped a page of her magazine over, ignoring the exasperated, desperate groans of Malcolm.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," she said, smirking.

Malcolm couldn't believe he was doing this, AGAIN, but he was three steps away from groveling on the floor and begging for Jessica's silence. Ever since she had walked in on him and Reese in very... compromising positions, she had been blackmailing him when and if he tried to have sex with Reese, which was constantly, whenever she came by. If they wanted to be gross, she had said, be her guest, but it came with a price.

"COME ON, it's like, all the money I have," Malcolm pleaded. "We'll even be quiet!"

"Not good enough. I know how you two are. Dewey, you can back me up on this right?"

"Yes," Dewey said, annoyed. "Loud. All the time. When I'm trying to sleep.

"Besides," she continued, "that is definitely not 'all the money you have'. Reese keeps a spare $20 in his sock drawer. 'For emergencies'," she mouthed, finally looking up at his annoyed, pinched little face. "Would you say this is an emergency, Malcolm?"

"I'm not going to DIE from lack of sex."

"And I said I wouldn't babysit for free, but look where we are now."

Malcolm frowned. "I know you think I'm some horny teenage maniac, but I'm not. I can go without it."

Jessica went back to her magazine. "Suit yourself, then."

Itching the back of his neck, Malcolm thought it over. Jessica's silence probably wasn't worth $30, but the thought of his parents finding out scared him enough to fork over his college fund. On the other hand, getting their parents out of the house was hard enough, which rarely left any time for THAT, and Jessica didn't judge OR tell anyone. And if Malcolm was being really, really honest with himself, he WAS a horny teenage maniac. He had already started to twitch.

Guess she won, then.

Malcolm left the room for a moment and came back with a single $20 bill crumpled in his fist. He forked it over to Jessica.

"THERE. Can I go now?"

She nodded. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." She smiled as Malcolm left again, calling out in an overly cheerful voice, "stay safe, boys!"

"Are you ever going to actually tell?" Dewey asked, raising one thin blonde eyebrow.

"And deprive myself of this fantastic source of income? Never."


	30. Chapter 30

**So I couldn't update last night because of the concert, but here it is: the very last chapter. It's longer than most of the others, because I wanted to make it special just for you guys. Thank you so much for your continued love and support. It means the world to me.**

Years later, long after Malcolm had Reese had started dating and moved out and built their life together, Malcolm had found that he and Reese had developed quite a comfortable Domestic. Like they were married or something.

Malcolm's gut twisted. The realization that he could never get married to the love of his life had always bothered him, and, at 32, it seemed like people were just trying to make it worse. Their neighbors, though they meant well, had no idea they were related, and had been asking when he and Reese were going to "tie the knot" since gay marriage was legal. And Malcolm always had to shake his head and say it wasn't the right time.

It was the right time, and Malcolm knew it, but unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't like the laws were going to change anytime soon.

Reese, on the other hand, seemed pretty optimistic. "Malcolm, trust me. Waiting will be, so, so worth it."

As if Reese had ever waited for anything in his life.

Now that Malcolm thought about it, actually, Reese really WAS acting weird these days, especially around the ever-sensitive subject of marriage. All leading up to the car ride to visit home that Sunday.

Reese was being his (ab)normal weird self, when Malcolm decided he had had enough of it, and pulled over to the curb.

"Um, Malcolm," he said, "we just stopped for gas, so if that's what this is about, I'm pretty damn sure you've lost it-"

"No, Reese, that's not it."

"...Then?"

"You've just been acting... weird... lately.":

Reese took a deep breath in.

"I was hoping this could wait until we got to our old home..."

Malcolm's gut twisted, his face paled. "Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Malcolm, I'd never break up with you, and if that isn't obvious enough by now you aren't as much of a genius as you think you are."

"I AM a genius. I noticed you were acting weird, and that was the conclusion I came to."

Malcolm rested his hands on the steering wheel, drumming his fingers against the hard surface.

"Malcolm," Reese said, "of course I don't want to break up with you."

"Then why have you been acting so goddamn weird?"

"Because I want to marry you."

Reese smiled dopily, and from his jeans pocket, pulled out a small black box, popping it open to reveal the small ring inside.

"Malcolm Wilkerson, will you marry me?"

"Are you crazy? We can't get married. Not now, not ever," Malcolm said, closing the box. "Now put that thing back before I change my mind."

"Well like, not LEGALLY, but it's not as if we need the benefits, I mean, we're already family."

That part was true, Malcolm guessed, but still.

"What's the point, anyway? If it's not legal."

"The point is that you get a ring, and you get to get our neighbors off your box." Reese opened the box again ."C'mon, I know you want to."

Also true. Malcolm had been whining about it for the past year-and-a-half.

"Fine. Yes. My answer is yes," Malcolm paused, his eyebrows dipping down in confused. "But I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to wait to get to our parents' house?"

"Oh, that? Yeah. That's where the ceremony is.'

"...Wait... what?"


End file.
